pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Mmdwiki/Juego de Liz
REGLAS 1. Pon tu reproductor en aleatorio (o como sea que le llamen). 2. Presiona adelantar para cada pregunta. 3. Usa el título de la canción como respuesta a la pregunta aunque no tenga sentido. Sin trampas. 1. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? Bring me to life- Evanescence Comentario: Que me devuelven a la vida xDD 2. ¿Llegarás lejos en la vida? Hello-Evanescence Comentario: Hola? 3. ¿Cómo te ven tus amigos? Whisper-Evanescence Comentario: Como un susurro xDD 4. ¿Te casarás? My immortal-Evanescence Comentario: No entendí e.e 5. ¿Cuál es el tema de tu mejor amigo? 21 Guns-Green Day Comentario: LOL... Que acertado (?) 6. ¿Cuál es la historia de tu vida? American Idiot-Green Day Comentario: Un americano idiota? dx 7. ¿Cómo fue la secundaria? Boulevar of broken dreams-Green Day Comentario: Como un boulevar de sueños rotos (?) 8. ¿Cómo saldrás adelante en la vida? Not Listening-Papa Roach Comentario: No escuchando? xDD 9. ¿Qué es lo mejor de tus amigos? Welcome to the jungle-Guns 'n' Roses Comentario: Bienvenidos a la jungla? xD Dios... 10. ¿Una canción que describa a tus padres? Between angels and insects- Papa Roach Comentario: Lol!! Entre angeles y insectos xDD 11. ¿Cómo va tu vida? Smells like teen spirit-Nirvana Comentario: Apestando como un espiritu joven? 12. ¿Qué canción tocarán en tu funeral? We are the champions-Queen Comentario: No tiene sentido ._. 13. ¿Cómo te ve el mundo? Somebody to love-Queen Comentario: Como alguien a quien querer 14. ¿Tendrás una vida feliz? Last Resort-Papa Roach Comentario: Ultimo recurso!? xDD 15. ¿Qué piensan realmente tus amigos de ti? Nightmare-Avenged Sevenfold Comentario:Que soy una pesadilla B) 16. No apta para menores U2-One Comentario: 1?! No apto para menores?! e.eU 17. ¿Cómo puedo hacerme feliz? Rammstein-Du Hast Comentario: Tu odias? e.e?!! No entendí bien... 18. ¿Qué deberías hacer con tu vida? The Cranberries-Zombie Comentario: Un Zombie (?) 19. ¿Algún día tendrás un hijo? The Cranberries-Dreams Comentario: En sueños? 20. ¿Con qué canción harías striptease? Hollywood Whore-Papa Roach Comentario: No queda muy bien 21. ¿Si un hombre en una camioneta te ofreciera dulces, qué harías? Year of the rat-Tristania Comentario:el año de la rata xD Un truco japonés (?) okno 22. ¿Qué piensa tu mamá de ti? Sweet Child o' Mine-Guns 'n' Roses Comentario: Como una niña dulce suya? xD Lol 23. ¿Cuál es tu más oscuro secreto? Seven days to the wolves-Nightwish Comentario: 7 dias de los lobos, ese es mi secreto (?) 24. ¿Cuál es la canción de tu enemigo mortal? Whispers in the dark-Skillet Comentario: Esa... bueno... xDD Normal... 25. ¿Cómo es tu personalidad? Hero-Skillet Comentario: Un heroe B) 26. ¿Qué canción será tocada en tu boda? Bye bye beatiful-Nightwish Comentario: Esa queda mejor en un funeral, pienso .-. 27. ¿Si te convirtieras en el Dictador de una pequeña nación en el este de Europa, serías un dictador benevolente? I want to break free-Queen Comentario: No entendí e.e 28. ¿Cuáles son tus aspiraciones? It's my life-Bon Jovi Comentario: Esta es mi vida xDD 29. ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza cuando te despiertas? Livin' on a prayer-Bon Jovi Comentario: Que vivo como un rezador xDD Lol